


that's got to be the best naval officer i've ever seen

by slugsies



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gay Rights, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: in which theodore groves might fancy jack sparrow.written for @everythingispirates and @gay-potc's Pirates of the Quarantinean week; day 4 - favourite royal navy member
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	that's got to be the best naval officer i've ever seen

Officer Theodore Groves has never really had a reason to doubt himself. He’s got a good position, he’s earning good money, and he’s well respected for it. Why should he ever have to go wanting for more? (Some might say he should settle down and find himself a good wife, but he laughs and says he’s married to his work.)

And then Jack Sparrow washes up in Port Royal, saves the governor’s daughter’s life, gets sent to the gallows before managing to escape prison with the smithy’s help, and steals the  _ Interceptor - without even firing a single shot. _

He can’t help the next words that come out of his mouth.

“That’s got to be the best pirate I’ve ever seen.”

\- And it’s true; in his years working for the Navy, he’s never seen a pirate execute an escape so perfectly, especially without any bloodshed. 

When Commodore Norrington spits a reply through gritted teeth, his face like thunder, Groves is quick to scurry off and busy himself with something else. Though he can’t help but think about what he’s just witnessed; one thing that sticks out to him about Sparrow is how  _ charming _ he is. He swallows thickly and shakes the thought from his head, the one that is absolutely just as illegal as piracy and would end up with him hanging alongside said pirate.

Christ. Maybe he did need to find a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> all of you bitches saying james norrington deserves better BEST have the same energy for officer theodore groves. my man served loyally from cotbp to ost and his death was just BRUSHED OVER  
> FUCKING TRAVESTY I M O  
> rip absolute king of the gays


End file.
